An operation of navigation system receivers, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, Globalnaya Navigatsionnay Sputnikovaya Sistema (GLONASS) receivers and Galileo™ receivers, is to acquire and track navigation satellite signals so that range measurements can be made between several satellites and these receivers, in order to compute locations for the receivers. Such navigation system receivers are very sensitive to clock drift, and, therefore, characterization of clock drift associated with the clocks in the navigation system receivers is important during integration of the navigation system receivers into electronic device platforms or afterwards.